Mermaid Melody
The first series revolves around Skylar Rose Hemmings, Kayla Irwin and Hayley Hood, who are given the power to turn into mermaids after getting lost at sea. Then, They discover their amazing powers over water - Skylar can control the shape and volume of water, Kayla can freeze it, and Hayley can boil it. Spin Off Information Mermaid Melody is based off of H2O (also known as H2O in Australia). H2O, is a AFI & Logie award-winning Australian television series. It first aired on Australia's Channel Ten in 2006, and later on Disney Channel, Nickelodeon and ZDF. The series currently runs on TV in over 100 countries all over the world and has an audience of more than 250 million. H2o: Just Add Water stopped airing new episodes in 2010, but the producer has tweeted that the mermaids (Cleo, Rikki, Emma and possibly Bella.) may appear as mermaids in the new spin off show; Mako: Island Of Secrets (Know as Mako Mermaids in the United States of America.)Mako Mermaids is the Spin Off of H2O, Three mermaids, Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla, are assigned with the task of protecting their magical Mako Island from trespassers, only to be thwarted by the arrival of a 16 year old land-dweller Zac – who forms a special connection with the island and is granted a blue fish-like tail and amazing marine powers. Threatened by his existence, the mermaid pod are forced to move away, abandoning Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla, who in a bid for survival, must get legs, venture onto land, and take back Zac's powers or risk being outcasts forever. Merpeople Powers Gelidkinesis is the power to turn water and all things that contain water into a gelatin-like compound Hydrokinesis is the ability to control and manipulate water and all things that contain water. With this power a mermaid can create water balls, blasts of limited potential to control water in other forms such as condensing water molecules in the air Hydro-Cryokinesis is the ability to freeze water and all things that contain water. Hydro-Thermokinesis is the power to heat and boil water and all things that contain water. The hand movement for this power is a closing/closed fist. This may symbolize pressure, tension and the amount of heat needed to boil water. This is the most dangerous ability of the three original powers. Speed-Swimming is the ability all mermaids and mermen are shown to have. Substanciakinesis is the ability to harden water and all things that contain water into a substance similar to crystal or glass. Electrokinesis is a power that can summon a bolt of lightning from the sky, and aim it at a spot on the ground or a target. It causes extreme lightning and power outages. Aerokinesis is the upgraded version of Hydrokinesis that a merpeople receives in the Moon Pool during a special planetary alignment. With this power, merpeople can draw, manipulate and control the wind and the air in his/her favor, from light winds to huge typhoons, storm and rain. Can be used to levitate people with the air Combined Atmokinesis is called when three mermaids combine their powers and they're able to control the weather. Cryokinesis is the updated version of Hydro-Cryokinesis that merpeople receive in Moon Pool during a special planetary alignment. It's the ability to manipulate generate and control ice and snow at will, create unusually strong blizzards, snowstorms and snowfall, and freeze an entire area, room or building with solid ice and create a variety of shapes out of solid ice. Users of this power can freeze a whole person, creating ice dams, shells and freeze an entire room. Pyrokinesis is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis that a merpeople receives when in the Moon Pool during a planetary alignment. Pyrokinesis is the ability for create, control and manipulate fire in your favor. This power also allows a mermaid to summon bolts of lightning from the sky. With this ability a mermaid can easily start, control and put out fires (even on water) and can summon lightning from the sky. Mecokinesis is the ability of which equals the ability to make gelatin explode, and also be used to glue objects together or create enough sticky or gelatin ease in objects causing them to pour bucket loads of goo or sticky slime. This has been used to control, manipulate and mold mud or slime into a variety of shapes or forms, similar to hydrokinesis. Siren Singing is a musical/voice-related magical ability that allows the user to put a person (usually a man) into an irresistible, hypnotic trance in which he will follow the mermaid around or obey the mermaid's whim and desires without question. In this trance, the person does whatever they are told. In myths, sirens would sing their hypnotic tunes to attract and lure sailors to their deaths under the seas. The mermaids in the pod made the Enchantment Song strictly forbidden. However, Rita mentioned that sometimes when sailors or humans accidentally saw a mermaid, they need to be drowned and killed to preserve the secret, but since the Mako pod forbid the Enchantment Song, they drown them by making a storm. In other mermaid pods however, it is unknown whether they allow the Enchantment Song to drown sailors. The only way to reverse the Enchantment Song is to blow into a particular seashell. When a mermaid used the Siren Song during the Full Moon effect, then the songs are reversed only when the full moon sets. Volume Reduction is the ability to shrink objects. The hand motion for this power is to use the thumb and index finger and move up and down with the fingers.